


An Overwhelming Love

by Calacious



Series: January in February [17]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: AU, Comfort, Love, M/M, Massage, Small kine angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: When Spinelli had announced that he was going to pursue a license in massage therapy, Jason had been skeptical at first. Now Jason knows what a godsend Spinelli's fingers are.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Damian Spinelli
Series: January in February [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ficuary





	An Overwhelming Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suerum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suerum/gifts).



> Prompt: Comfort

“How does that feel?” Spinelli asks, fingers gently caressing the back of Jason’s neck.

Jason rolls his shoulders, and moans at the relief that Spinelli’s fingers have given him. “That feels great,” he admits. “All of the tension is gone.”

All of the tension might be gone from his shoulders and neck, but the worry is far from gone. That’s not something Jason is going to burden Spinelli with, though. The young man has enough going on in his life. He doesn’t need to add Jason’s worries to his own.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” Spinelli says, fingers working at making Jason boneless. 

They’re sitting on the couch, Spinelli leaning against one end, Jason sitting between his legs. It’s comfortable, and Jason can almost pretend like there’s nothing wrong. 

“Nothing,” he says, and then hisses when Spinelli’s thumb hits a knot that he hadn’t realized he still had.

“That’s not what your body’s telling me,” Spinelli says. “If this is going to work, you’ve got to release all of your tension and unburden yourself, Stone Cold.”

“Is that what you learned at the massage school you went to?” Jason asks, mostly to distract Spinelli from further inquiry into what is bothering him, and partially because he’s curious. 

When Spinelli had announced that he was going to pursue a license in massage therapy, Jason had been skeptical at first. Spinelli had made a good living developing software for games, apps, and he had his own private detective agency. Spinelli had admitted to being bored, though, and Jason encouraged him in this endeavor, chalking it down to some kind of life crisis. Spinelli was too young for it to be a mid-life crisis, though.

“Stone Cold,” Spinelli says in a voice that is much softer than the fingers digging into painful knots along Jason’s shoulders and neck. “If we are going to be in a real relationship, you’ve got to trust me with things that are going on in your life. I love you, but I feel like our relationship is mostly one-sided, with me doing most of the talking and opening up, and you not trusting me.”

“I trust you,” Jason says, though his gut is twinging with guilt even as he says it.

“If you trusted me, you would tell me what’s bothering you so that I can help,” Spinelli says, not letting up on his ministrations.

“Your fingers are magic,” Jason says, moaning, and leaning back against Spinelli. He closes his eyes, and silence settles between them. In spite of Spinelli’s words, the silence is not thick with tension. It’s comfortable and welcoming.

“I love you,” says Jason when the silence has stretched too long for the comfort to last.

“You just love my fingers,” Spinelli says. Jason can hear the grin on his lover’s face, and he smiles, and grabs one of Spinelli’s hands so he can press kisses to the fingertips. 

“I love you from the tips of your fingers to the bottoms of your feet,” Jason says, feeling playful, and like the burden that has been weighing down his heart is starting to lift. 

“Is that so?” Spinelli asks, lifting his bare feet onto Jason’s lap, and rubbing. 

Jason leans forward and kisses Spinelli’s foot, laughing when the ticklish man squirms and giggles. He presses a few more kisses to the sole of Spinelli’s foot before leaning back, and capturing Spinelli’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you,” Jason repeats, and then he sighs. In for a penny...he thinks, and then he says, “I lost the Berger account,” he admits. 

“That’s the guy with all of those holdings in the Bahamas, right?” Spinelli asks, fingers still working at knots Jason is amazed are still putting up a fight.

“Yeah,” Jason says. “It was my biggest account. I’ll have to put in extra hours to make up for it.”

“Why don’t you quit?” Spinelli asks. “It’s not like we don’t have enough money between the two of us for you to take an early retirement.”

“Are you calling me old?” Jason asks, teasing.

“Not too old for this boytoy,” Spinelli teases right back.

“You really think I should retire from advertising?” Jason lets Spinelli reposition him so that he has better access to his lower back.

“Why not? You could pursue other interests,” Spinelli says, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“I’m too old for that,” Jason grumbles.

“No, you’re not,” Spinelli says. “Didn’t you tell me that you wanted to be a pilot once? Why don’t you get your pilot license?”

“Wouldn’t that be too midlife crisis of me?” he asks, groaning at the thought.

“Stop playing the old man card,” Spinelli says, kneading a knot particularly hard. “You are not old. You’re in your prime.”

“Says the man who is a decade younger than me,” Jason retorts, still, he’s thinking of Spinelli’s words, and while he’s not certain that he wants to get his piloting license, the thought of quitting the advertising agency he’s been working for for the past five years without getting a promotion, or earning any bonuses, is one that he is giving serious consideration to.

“Quit,” Spinelli says, pressing a kiss to the back of Jason’s neck. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he promises.

“You will?” Jason asks, and laughs when Spinelli starts whispering all of the ways that he will make it worth Jason’s while to quit. 

“Fine,” Jason says, after Spinelli’s said his piece with fingers, whispered promises, and a very talented tongue. “I’ll quit.”

“Race you upstairs,” Spinelli says, untangling himself from Jason, and sprinting for the stairs before Jason can manage to lift himself from the couch. 

“C’mon, old man,” Spinelli says when he’s reached the top of the stairs. “You coming or what?”

“I’ll show you just what this old man can do,” Jason says as he starts up the stairs.

“Promises, promises,” Spinelli throws out over his shoulder as he starts to strip, leaving clothing on his way to the bedroom. 

Jason picks up the clothing on his way to the bedroom, the tension that he’d been carrying for the past few days is gone. In its place is a sense of anticipation, and freedom, and underlying it all is an overwhelming feeling of love. He’s never felt so happy and comfortable in his life.


End file.
